


Lucky Kisses

by PeanuutFlower



Series: BayoSamus [3]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Short One Shot, bayosamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Bayonetta gently pesters Samus into giving her a kiss.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Bayonetta (Bayonetta)
Series: BayoSamus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lucky Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> nnnnrrrggh  
> bayosamus

Bayonetta and Samus could be a powerful and unstoppable duo. As it was, they were breezing through their matches in the current tourney, climbing up the ranks and taking down their opponents with little difficulty, their battle styles synchronizing in practiced ease.

Bayonetta was currently sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, while Samus chose to lean against the wall, as they waited on Master Hand to call them over when the time came to take to the stage and compete for the top spot in the finals. And the umbra witch felt bored.

As glad as she was to have won all of the battles she fought alongside the one she loved, so far she had found that this tourney lacked a certain spark. The witch wished to win the next and final battle in a grandiose fashion, if only to better savor the moment of absolute victory she would share with her beloved.

She chanced a look at her girlfriend, who was lost deep in her thoughts, frowning.

As Samus was a veteran, Bayonetta figured she was strategizing their upcoming fight. Unlike the witch, the bounty hunter had stayed focused all the way through, always alert, never underestimating their adversaries. But that kind of apprehension and stress didn't sit well with Bayonetta, who wondered how she could make her lover feel as relaxed about it as she was.

Of course, as she focused her gaze on Samus' lips, pursed in a pensive pout, the answer became obvious.

But as she made to give her girlfriend a loving kiss, said woman dodged her attempt.

“What are you doing?” Samus asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

Bayonetta smiled at her. “Trying to kiss you, of course.”

Samus smiled back, a small, barely noticeable twitch of her lips. “Bayo, I appreciate it, but I can't afford to lose focus before this battle.”

“Aw, dear, are you admitting I am a distraction to you?” The witch teased, lightly poking at her girlfriend's arm, noticing it to be a bit more firm than usual. Almost stiff.

Samus let out a muffled chuckle. But didn't say anything else.

Bayonetta wasn't about to give up on her task, however. She clearly had to help her relax.

“Come on, Samus.” She asked, putting herself in front of her girlfriend, knowing too well how easy it would be for the bounty hunter to ignore her otherwise. “One little kiss. For good luck?”

Samus shook her head with fond exasperation. It made her look all the cuter in the umbra witch's eyes. “Ugh, fine! Here's your kiss.”

No less than a second later, Samus' lips were on hers, their pressure and feeling more than welcome by Bayonetta, who forcefully captured her lover's lips before she could end the kiss, deepening it.

She was about to slide an arm around her lover's back, to press their bodies closer to one another in a loving embrace, but, alas, Samus managed to get away, levelling her with a judging stare that would have been worrisome if it hadn't been for her playful smirk.

“You're insufferable.”

“I think you mean 'endearing', sweetheart.” Bayonetta teased, placing a hand on her girlfriend's arm.

Samus huffed, a small smile still in place, as she looked at the door they would soon take to reach the battlefield. “Alright, you got your kiss. Now let's go.”

Bayonetta shook her head, as she could still tell that her lover was tense. “Aw, Sammy. Ganondorf and Wolf are strong opponents. I'm going to need more good luck than that!”

She watched as Samus' shoulders shook with a laugh the woman was failing to repress. Bayonetta was about to comment on it, when her girlfriend took her by the shoulders, and smacked her mouth right on her lips.

Before the witch could react, Samus then went for her right cheek, left cheek, chin...

By the end of it, she had managed to kiss every little bit of Bayonetta's face, leaving said woman in a pleasant daze.

When she came back to her senses, the witch's heart soared as she noticed the faint blush on her lover's face.

“Think that's enough good luck for you?” Samus croaked out, no doubt feeling a bit embarrassed by her own sudden and strong display of affection.

Bayonetta pondered it over. Was this really an acceptable amount of kisses for such a high-stakes match?

Definitely not. “Actually-”

“Ahem.” Came a booming voice, interrupting her request. She turned around as Samus looked up, the both of them facing an unimpressed floating hand.

“I can see I am interrupting _something_ ,” He started. “but I'd like to calmly remind you your match is about to start. Unless you're ready to forfeit?”

Bayonetta was honestly unsure. On the one hand, she really wanted to win this match with Samus and go cuddle afterwards to celebrate their victory, on the other hand, cuddling with her girlfriend was something she could have been doing right this very moment.

Samus made the choice for her. “Actually, we'll be going right now. Right, Bayo?”

“Right, right.” She nodded, though she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed.

Master Hand nodded. “Then you may proceed, and we'll see who will end up victorious. Good luck.”

Bayonetta smirked, her arm sliding around her girlfriend's waist. “Ah! With the absurd amount of luck you gave me, there's no way we're going to lose!”

The battle had been tough, tougher than Bayonetta had expected. She had been sent flying and crashing on multiple occasions, and had failed some of her attacks in a less-than-graceful fashion, embarrassing instances which would later earn her some playful teases from her girlfriend.

But they did, indeed, win. And with a flourish, as the witch and the bounty hunter claimed their hard-earned victory by sending the opposing duo flying with a combo attack, the crowd going wild at the display.

They claimed their reward, kissed a bit more, and didn't waste a second before retreating to their dorm to celebrate their victory the way they had planned.

This, of course, included cuddles. And snacks. And more cuddles. And kisses. Lots and lots of kisses.

Everything had gone according to plan for the witch, and as she gazed lovingly at a sleepy Samus in her arms, she intended to bring up this day as justification, if even needed, for any future pre-battle kisses from her lovely, lucky girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really, really short but uh...  
> I'm just glad I managed to finish one of my bayosamus one-shots. _(Here's to wondering if I'm ever going to finish the other three.)_
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your time, 'hope you liked what you read!


End file.
